eragon and arya one shot
by nascheller
Summary: it been 70 years since he left everything behind including her how have things been for the leader of the riders?
1. Chapter 1

**Eragon/arya one shot** **rated m **

**Well hear we are...this is my first fan fiction as well as my first writing that ive made public ever so I'm sure it will be absolutely atrocious but none the less I see no point at being on fan fiction and not writing something myself please don't be to to harsh ill take it up to a point so if you want to flame go ahead that's how ill get better so without further a do ill stop boring you and try to keep you entertained hence I said try.**

**And of course I own nothing everything belongs to Christopher paolini except for maybe a couple names like the city and stuff **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**- eragon was standing facing at towards the water as the boat neared that curve eragon desperately wished didn't have to come. His heart tightening at the sight before him he turned once again towards the woman in front him. Arya the most beautiful woman he'd ever known but she was so much more than that as he himself had come to see. She was smart sophisticated trustworthy and above all loyal to her people and(although the number was few her closest companions)as she herself had stated before that her duty as an ambassador during the war and now queen had since its end had had left little time for such things. She was still a young elf only aged at 100. yet she aged mentally far beyond that. As eragon once again turned to her he saw she had kept her cowl over her face. He took a step closer to her and murmured ever so softly stay with me... her face darted up quick she said in her hauntingly musical voice you know I cannot eragon,at least until we are upon the first curve she simply nodded and sure enough when the first curve approached eragon again stepped toward arya and removed the cowl revealing her large slanted deep emerald green orb like eyes that seemed to see to his very soul her placed his hand against her cheek as she did him there faces merely inches apart. He whispered her true name and he saw shiver run through her and she then said his as well,sending a jolt through him he opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could she placed 3 fingers over his lips and stepped back raising her arm saying farewell eragon shade slayer as firnen proceeded to sweep her off the deck. He was sure she could have heard him saying the same to her as she was swept away farewell arya drotting

70 years later- eragon stood looking out over the cliff wandering out to the sea with a sigh he turned away today marked the 70th year here on the island rebuilding the riders but more importantly it was the 70th year marking the day he left his life and everything he had ever known behind. He thought of roran,his brother and his wife Katrina. He had actually been shocked when he found out there daughter ismira had become a rider arriving at the island in its twentieth year with her purple dragon fredrir she looked much like her mother but there was also that stubbornness inherited from her father. She had since completed her studies though and had headed back to alagasia. He next though of nuasuada his liege lord and his half brother murtagh who after 20 years in search of himself had come back for her.

He had talked to them as well as rorana and Katrina through his enchanted mirror on many occasion. Then there was arya it seemed when they had finally been able to make a working relationship beyond the deep friendship they had acquired fate had again torn them apart . He had mourned for her everyday for the past 70 years and he wondered if she had been the same unlike roran and Katrina or murtagh and nuasuada there contact had been pretty well constricted having only made contact a a couple times through letters here and there. He sighed again and turned away from the sea looked up to the sky and shot out a tendril of thought out to his dragon sapphira ,_are you ready he asked? Only when you are I am ready then ill be there quickly _and sure enough he suddenly saw a streak of the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen as she flew down letting him jump on her back as she flew off toward the city of dras rue bane the city that he and elves and created upon arrival. They flew for the better part of half an hour keeping a stead flow of conversation between one another through there mental linkman arrival to the city eragon dropped of his saddle and presumed to walk to his tower on the western part of the city which was bustling with elves,humans,dwarfs,and even urgals who had since migrated tot he island both riders and not. He walked for maybe another 15 minutes sapphira had said she wanted to hunt and left her free to go. When alas he finally arrived back at his home he made his way inside and upstairs to his room where upon entering he noticed something peculiar it was a grass boat which he he presumed had flown through the already open window. Smiling he walked over to the boat with the letter wrapped inside and proceeded to grab note unfurling it

dear _eragon I know this is problem surprising as our contact has been some what limited the last 70 year so ill keep this brief I have yearned for far to many years to once again see my closest companion once again that's why I've decided that I would like to pay the island of the riders a visit firnen has shared this feeling with me and if you receive at the right time I should be there no more than a day after you receive this letter until then arya _

eragon was indeed surprised this had been the last thing he suspected was going to accouter none the less he was over joyed at the news how could he not be the woman he had yearned for nigh in 70 years for was arriving very soonish set the letter down after rereading multiple times just to make sure this wasn't some odd dream. He stepped out to the balcony that had been attached the tower watching as the sun slowly settled he remained there for hours not noticing as time slipped by. Then something changed something completely disrupted the space around him. He couldn't place it what was this? He swore he could make out that unmistakeable smell of pine needles he had grown to adore... no it could be it was far to soon unless...he slowly turned around hoping and praying his guess was right and a smile crossed his face of which he had never used before as the very person wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. Arya...? he said her true name and quickly felt his body shiver it. He crossed the space between them quicker than hes ever moved before as he pulled arya into a tight yet gentle embrace he said her name again "arya"he heard her say his name as well "eragon"

"its been 70 years eragon" she had men nothing more than a simple statement but none the less he started "yes 70 years and my feeling for you have only grown"without hesitation he leaned close and pressed his lips upon her very briefly before pulling away to gauge her reaction all he saw was a smile before her lips were once again pressed against his and they continued like this till they pulled away breathing heavily before arya said again "70 years" "70 years I've been kept from that"70 years ive been unable to lighten my urges" and again she was kissing him more fierce than before a new found sense of want and desire built up after so long he wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and lifted her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his own waist. He moved cautiously to the bed laying her down slowly before pulling away from her lips as she let out a pant of frustration as he kissed the underside of her jaw slowly pulling down all he while his hands moved to push her tunic up and they broke contact has they removed it before he resumed his decent down she was in fact glorious in every way from her soft creamy skin to her toned waist as well as her perfectly shaped breasts he brought his hand up to her left breast kneading it slowly while his mouth began to gently suck on the other her moans and whimpers growing has the pool of heat grew in between her legs she begged him to keep on his journey so he relinquished her breasts has he kissed down her stomach and in one swift movement ripped her pants and leggings completely off her so she was completely bare his heart threatened to stop right in his chest she was hairless like he was,he moved his hands up and down her long smooth slender legs before she udderly and abruptly flipped him over so she was on top she removed his tunic hastily moving her hands all over the tense muscles of his built chest before continuing to remove his own leggings and pants as his member sprang free she held back a gasp he was huge!and rather thick to accommodate it she felt worried what if it didn't fit? Could it possibly? The feeling was quickly replaced by an intense hunger but again before she could as much as make a move he flipped them and again she was pinned under him normally she hated not having complete dominance over herself but eragon made her feel safe and very kicky he looked at making sure it was OK she nodded and he used his knees to slowly spread legs apart sticking the head of his member at her entrance before using in very slowly he heard her moan of pain and started to pull out but alms instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist has he slowly again started to move again she she whimpered a little more but eventually she began to ease up as the pain subsided as she now met his thrusts with equal intensity has the sound of there passionate love making rang out there wet juices slapping against each other. He heard her intense moans of please as she screamed his name "ah aha eragon!' his own grunts of pleasure escaping his lips they were close now he could feel it he wanted to give her the best release he could and so quickened his pace to a near unsurpassed speed,when the coil deep inside both of them snapped he moaned as he released his seed into her while her own climaxing moans melded into his ears he looked at her and smiled as he pulled put making her whimper just a tad before rolling them over so that she lay upon him against his chest before he whispered the 3 words he waited 70 years to say " love you"

arya repeated the words back to him before nuzzling against his chest and falling into a very peaceful slumber


End file.
